


Me Neither

by LadyCat1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU - No Powers, Clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Flustered Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka asks Marinette out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1
Summary: Luka Couffaine has never been so nervous in his life.Although he knows that Marinette is over Adrien (courtesy of Juleka), he still can't gather enough courage to ask her out.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Me Neither

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @chrwrites for beta reading this one-shot :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Luka Couffaine strummed his black electric guitar, lost in thought. His fingers played the strings like an expert, as if he were a famous musician. Pausing the music for a second, Luka let out a frustrated sigh and he ran a hand through his teal-dyed hair.

“What’s up with you?” Juleka asked, from across the room.

“Nothing.” Luka lied and his sister pulled a skeptical look, crossing her arms.

“No. It’s not nothing. You’re pulling that stupid lovesick-frustrated look you put on every time you think of Marinette!” Juleka frowned.

“Spill.” She ordered.

Luka refrained from rolling his teal eyes and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

You see, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was only the most gorgeous girl Luka had ever met. She had dark, ravenous hair and bluebell eyes, and She was helpful all the time, and quite generous too.

And was it mentioned that she was an aspiring fashion designer and loved baking too?

“It’s nothing, Jules, really.” Luka assured. “Maybe I was just planning to ask Marinette out today. Problem is, I don’t know if she’s over Adrien yet” he said grimly.

Juleka giggled.

“You could’ve just said so!” she laughed. “Ooh you're in looove!” she teased.

Luka frowned, and Juleka stopped giggling, her face becoming serious. 

“But since Marinette’s my friend, she’s told me multiple times that she’s over Adrien.” , she assured. “Just drop by the bakery and ask her out!”, she grinned.

The corners of Luka’s mouth twitched up. Maybe that was exactly what he was going to do. He grabbed his guitar, and quickly walked to the living room of the houseboat to tell his mom that he was going out.

“Where ye goin’ matey?” Anarka asked as she finished sweeping the floor.

“To Marinette’s. I want to ask her something.” Luka replied truthfully.

“Marinette? Fine girl that one,” Anarka winked. “She better say yes!”

Luka blushed.

“How’d you find out?” he asked, his face turning redder by the second.

“These walls aren’t as thick as you think, boy. Bring some croissants from the bakery when you come back.”

Luka nodded quickly and walked out of the houseboat, hopping on his bike, and rode his way to Tom & Sabine’s Boulangerie.

**♫♪♫♪♫♪♫**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng bit her lip hard as she stared at herself in the mirror. It had been a while since she realized that her feelings for Adrien had faded away.

She didn’t expect to fall so hard and fast for another boy.

More specifically, Luka Couffaine.

Marinette twirled a lock of her straight dark hair around one finger and rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand.

Gosh.

How the heck was she supposed to tell Luka she liked him?

Pursing her lips, Marinette fell back on her bed, still wearing her pajamas. Her phone rang, softly playing the tune to her favorite Rockstar’s —Jagged Stone—newest release.

“Hello?” Marinette asked.

“Girl! Juleka just gave me breaking news!” Alya squealed from the other side of the phone.

Marinette’s lips curled up into a smile.

“Yeah?” she asked.

“Luka is on his way to see you!” Alya burst out, causing Marinette’s face to flush red.

“Me? No way! That’s impossible!” she squeaked.

“I don’t know why, Mar, but get ready! He’ll be there soon!” Alya giggled. And before Marinette could say anything else, Alya cut off the line, leaving Marinette startled.

What should she do now?

Running a hand through her hair, Marinette pulled out the hair tie that kept it in order to see it cascade over her shoulders. She grabbed a comb and ran it through her bangs.

 _Well._ She thought _ _. _I don’t look that bad. Guess I’ll just go and take a shower now.  
___  
 **♫♪♫♪♫♪♫** _ _ _ _  
  
____Luka finally stopped at last at Marinette’s bakery. He had picked up a bouquet of red roses on the way there.  
  
“Luka!” boomed Tom. He wiped a hand on his apron, and welcomed the boy in.  
  
“What brings you here?” Sabine asked

“I-uh,” Luka stammered.  
  
Shoot! A step into her bakery, and he couldn’t even get a word right!  
  
“I-I’m here to free—I mean see—M-Marinette.” Luka responded, his voice quiet.  
  
When did he start stuttering?!?  
  
Tom chuckled, and Sabine held back a small smile.  
  
“She’s getting ready upstairs, she’ll be down in a few minutes.” She said, allowing the boy to walk up to the family’s apartment.  
  
Nodding, Luka stood planted on the floor. An awkward silence resonated throughout the room as the last customer of the bakery left.  
  
“So, what did you want to see Marinette for?” Sabine asked, and Luka’s cheeks darkened.  
  
How was he supposed to tell Marinette’s parents that _‘oh I’m just here to tell your daughter that she is the light and love of my life and possibly the most gorgeous human being I’ve ever met’_?  
  
“I was just here to ask Marinette whether she completed sewing the t-shirts for Kitty Section.” Luka lied nervously.  
  
“And you need a bouquet of roses to do that?” asked Tom, his eyes narrowing.  
  
“No!” Luka said a bit too quickly.  
  
“I mean uh, Marinette wanted to decorate one of the shirts with rose petals…” he trailed off.  
  
Sabine exchanged a knowing glance with her husband.  
  
And suddenly, the patter of footsteps had Luka turning his head to the staircase at the back of the bakery. His cheeks flamed up as he saw the prettiest girl on Earth stand before him,  
  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
  
 **♫♪♫♪♫♪♫**  
  
Marinette’s heart pounded when she saw Luka glance up to look at her.  
  
 _You can do it. Calm, deep breaths. Breathe in, breathe out._  
  
Taking a step forward, Marinette repeated her thoughts in her mind like a loop.  
  
Then suddenly—  
  
 **BAM!  
**  
Marinette whimpered and bit back a sob as she lay at the bottom of the stairs, wincing from her fall.  
  
Curse her eternal clumsiness.  
  
“Oh my! Marinette are you ok!” Sabine cried , rushing over.  
  
“Y-yeah, just peachy.”, Marinette grumbled.  
  
Oh goodness.  
  
She was so embarrassed.  
  
Tom scooped his daughter up and ran up to the couch of their apartment to lay her on the sofa.  
  
“I said I’m fine, dad.” Marinette frowned. She did not want to be treated like a baby in front of Luka!  
  
“Clearly, you’re not, Marinette. You need to rest and an ice pack.” Luka spoke.  
  
After a few more minutes of tending to their daughter, Tom and Sabine went downstairs to the bakery, leaving both teens alone.  
  
“S-so what brings you here?” asked Marinette, body racked with pain.  
  
“Are you sure you’re—”  
  
“Luka please. I’m _fine_.” Marinette cut him off. Red faced, Luka cleared his throat.  
  
“I-I uh came here to uh, ahem, ask you ” Whispered Luka, motioning to the bouquet of roses in his hand.  
  
Oh.  
  
“So uh,” Marinette began, but Luka cut her off.  
  
“Will you go out with me?” he asked, handing over the bouquet in his hand.  
  
“I-uh-what?” Marinette asked, not able to process what she had just heard.  
  
 _Her? Go out with him? This had to be a dream!_  
  
“I said—”  
  
“Yes.” Marinette responded.  
  
“I will go out with you.”  
  
Blinking, Luka let a goofy smile light up his face.  
  
“I can’t wait,” he grinned.  
  
“Me neither.” Marinette grinned back.


End file.
